Dear Young Darcy
by KennieBeGood
Summary: Darcy writes to his son about how he and Elizabeth met,  after spellcheck...sorry  ONESHOT


Dear Mr. James Darcy,

It has always been my opinion that a man with money can afford a woman in which he loves. Unfortunately, my society tells me different. I am supposed to pick a respectable woman who can do my fortune justice. A woman with sense and smiles galore. But the thing is, I have been raised in a respectable environment my whole life. I know that women who generally put on the face of respectability is only until the nearest minute when they can trash talk their companions. Miss Caroline Bingley is the epitome of this status. She is wealthy to be sure, and a fine pick, socially for a wife for me but she is nothing more than a carcass of worth. She is all smiles and good graces on the outside but nothing to recommend her personality.

I originally thought that all females were like this. Wanting only to recommend themselves to wealthy men, God knows I've seen my share of them. That was until I met the most beautiful woman with the most seductive eyes. She was not obviously pretty, no indeed her beauty was rather subtle. Moreover, her personality was reflected in her lovely face. Each time I found something pleasing about her countenance, I found something pleasing about her appearance, and that happened quite often.

I understand that when I first met your mother, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, her opinion of me was not very well indeed. I was perceived as a haughty man with little compassion and much pride. She thought of me as monotone, and stone-faced, and with good reason because all my past experiences told me that young girls in want of a husband are more likely to be in want of the security their wealth can provide. Miss Elizabeth was charming and witty and every moment spent in her presence bought out this powerful goodness inside of me that was very difficult to contain. I found myself hoping that she would accept me even if it was only for my wealth so that I may enjoy her charisma every day. But alas, she was not that type of woman. She was determined to marry for love, money played no part. This is one of the reasons that I fell in love with her.

With my first proposal, she laid at my feet charges which then I supposed to be completely justified. Charles, your uncle, was my greatest friend and I didn't want him to suffer a heartbreak I wasn't sure he could completely recover from but I ended up causing the most pain. Had I known that Charles had loved Miss Bennet as I loved Elizabeth, I wouldn't of dreamed of interfering. However because I saw little change in your aunt's countenance, when she was near Charles, I ripped those two apart. In that accusation I now realize was completely accurate. As to the other matter, that of Mr. Wickham, I am determined to hold back my triumph of her believing me when I explained the truth of one of her past favorites. I admit I was quite jealous in the connection between her and your uncle, but that did not blind me from telling her the facts. Wickham was a scoundrel and I am glad to have that matter settled but if it were up to me, I would not have had him marry your aunt. That pain is much too close to Elizabeth's heart.

After this surreal and may I say ungentlemanly manner at which I proposed, Miss Elizabeth declared that there was no way in which I could provoke her to marry me. This hurt my pride but mostly my heart the most, however it was my greatest motivator. I was near obsessed with changing her opinion of me. She was stubborn but so was I and I knew in my heart that I could never be as happy with another soul as I was with Elizabeth. I spent many months however, planning and recovering from the words of that heated night. I spent night after night studying what could have went wrong, what I could change but came up with nothing. That was until a very warm summer afternoon after coming home from a business trip ready to relax at Pemberly when I met her by accident once again. She of course declared that she never would have come to Pemberly had she known that I would be there, not wanting to trespass on my privacy. I treated her with all of the pent up emotion I had repressed in previous encounters. Granted, I did not act on every emotion but more allowed some of it to leak out in a sense. I was so happy to gaze upon her features once more after many months of being deprived of it. I asked her if it would be appropriate to introduce her to your aunt Georgiana to which she agreed. It was very crucial to me for some reason that she approved of Georgiana, and of Pemberly which deep down I had known she would become mistress of. She accepted my cordialities with grace and poise, much more than I suspected I possessed.

I allowed myself to bask in the joy of having her near me without the restrictions of her family, whom constantly reminded me of society's disproval of her as my match. I was prepared to live my life out exactly like that week but unfortunately that sad news came of your Aunt Lydia and my call of action was then made. When she told me that there was even a remote possibility of her lovely face forever being shunned and admitted to the scruples of those like Miss Bingley, I knew there had to be something that could be done and then it all sort of fell into place from there.

I bribed Wickham into marrying Lydia, to save the Bennet's reputation and my own chances of her accepting my hand. I triumphed for accomplishing one of the accusations posed against me and then I knew that I had to get Charles and Miss Bennet back together which wasn't very difficult considering he had been thinking about nothing but her the entire sanction of our journey. When he wasn't commenting on her porcelain skin or her good natured temper, he would sit idle in a zombie-like fashion. I immediately set forth subtle hints of returning to Hertfordshire and of the Bennet family, which he passionately agreed and in which he immediately set forth for.

That fortnight I was at Hertfordshire was the best week that I ever did live. Not only was I pleased to see that Charles was accepted by Miss Bennet, but Elizabeth told me of her change of feelings toward me and of her acceptance of my hand. I didn't sleep the entire night, completely consumed with happiness. I hope this helps.

Your Father,

Fitzwilliam Darcy


End file.
